A Bloody Hogwarts Year
by plump-york
Summary: A Hogwarts year like no other. As part of the peace treaty between humans and vampires, the Minister Of Magic has finally allowed a select number of Vampires to enter the gates of Hogwarts.
1. Vampires At Hogwarts

*********************VK/ HP Crossover************************

HP 5th year

VK after Kaname defeated Rido.

**On The Boat**

Yuuki Cross looked up at the towering castle that will be their home for the next 10 months, She can't help but be mesmerized by the view set in front of her. Even in the dark, the castle gives out a foreboding yet breathtaking aura. It was massive! The biggest dwelling she's ever seen.!

Strong arms wrapped around her waist while warm breath tried to sooth her. Her beau sure knows how to calm her nerves. "Enjoying the view?" Kaname asked.

"Yes, it is beautiful," she said with little enthusiasm.

"You don't seem well," she had to smile at that. '_Kaname... always the worrier' _she thought_._

"I'm fine, Kaname. I'm just a bit uneasy."

"I asure you that all will be well. Wizards are far more accepting of our kind than normal humans. This will be a good experience for all of us." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

The boat that they were on swayed a bit. It appears that one of their companions is getting more and more impatient. _Aido_… She thought.

Aido scanned his surrounding. Truly, the castle is impressive but safety should be put on top priority. Aido had little experience of the magical world and most of what he knows came from books that he saw fit to study when Kaname announced that they will be moving to Hogwarts.

It took a lot of gruelling peace negations, business talks and a bit of threatening (by Kaname) to convince the Minister of Magic to grant them a place at said school. The prime minister and Kaname had reached an agreement that only a select few of Kaname's kind shall be able to come. A deal that is favourable to Kaname. Aido surmissed that their dorm president really knows how to strike a win-win deal.

Aido keenly watched the loving pair and can't help but roll his eyes, Yuuki's been fidgeting the whole time.

Harry Potter sits on the carriage that will take him and his friends to Hogwarts ground while warily staring at the skeletal horses. He still can't wrap his head around the fact that he and Luna are the only ones who can see these apparitions. Has he gone insane?

While they are flying above Hogwart's lake, he took a few moments to watch all those first years taking their first boat ride to Hogwarts. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted several boats. The boats' occupants are the most beautiful creatures he's ever seen. Their pale skin seems to glow from the moonlight making them look almost inhuman.

"Vampires," Harry whirled around and saw Luna Lovegood staring directly at him.

"They're vampires. Beautiful aren't they?".

"Vampires? Where?" Hermione whirled around but the lake is already out of view.

"How can you tell that they're vampires?" Harry inquired.

"Just a gut feeling," she shrugged and returned to her Quibbler. How she can read in the dark, Harry have no idea.

**Great Hall**

"It's impossible for Dumbledore to let Vampires in Hogwarts. It's probably just one of Loony's daydream."

"I saw them Ron, they're all beautiful. Besides, Dumbledore let Professor Lupin teach us 2 years back and he's a werewolf," Harry reasoned.

"They're probably just normal beautiful humans. It's only Luna who said they're vampires." Hermione said.

The sorting was about to begin when Harry was about to retort. The sorting hat begun to sing and a long list of first years were sorted. Harry is keenly watching out for the odd but beautiful group. But now that he's thought about it, none of them looks anything like a first year student. They seem to be the same age as him.

Finally, the last 1st year was sorted and Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"This year is a very special year for Hogwarts. We will be having a few addition to our staff and students. This year Hogwarts will also be the home of students from an elite school from Japan, Cross Academy. You must know that Cross Academy is a school that caters to both humans and vampires".

Loud chatter and uproar erupted in the hall.

"I knew it vampires," Harry bellowed towards Hermione and Ron.

"What the bloody hell is Dumbledore thinking," Ron turned mouth agaped at Dumbledore's direction.

"As part of a peace-treaty between humans and vampires, the Ministry Of Magic has agreed that a few representatives from the vampire race will attend Hogwarts. Fear not my dear students as we have been assured that they do not drink human blood by choice."

"What do they drink then?"

"That's a good question, Ms. Granger. Blood Tablets. These tablets are invented to imitate true blood. Modern vampires use them as substitute. Moving on, the Vampire Hunter association has graciously provided us with Guardians to tame the vampires should they step out of line."

"All in all, we have 25 transfer students. As they only move about during the night, they shall comprise our new night class. There shall be minimal interaction between our guests and our dear students but please do what you can to make them feel welcome. They will not be sorted for they will also comprise our newly established Fifth House, The Night Class Dorm. I know that you're all enthusiastic to greet them..."

Lots of people snorted at this, particularly those from Slytherin

"Let us all welcome...The Night Class!"

All were silent as 25 beautiful boys and girls entered the great hall. There steps all seem graceful and their faces void of emotion... like dolls, except for one boy with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"I'll be in your dreams soon ladies! (wink)." Aidou seems to be on his best element right now. Dutifully doing his role. Many of the girls giggled and swooned.

"We really have to hand it to Hanabusa, he sure knows how to break the ice", Akatsuki whispered to Ruka.

"He's an idiot."

Harry can't help but notice the pretty girl in front. She has long reddish brown hair and pale skin. Her petite stature makes her look very fragile. But what's really striking about her are her wine colored eyes. A tall young man with similar feature walks beside her. As if for comfort, the man leaned towards the young girl and whispered inaudibly. The girl raised her chin towards the man then shyly looked away with a gentle smile on her face.

The group went to the table at the far end beside the Slytherins table.

"Now that we all have settled in, tuck in."

Food has miraculously appeared on the tables. However, despite their hunger, everyone seems to be wary of eating amidst vampires. All are craning their neck to see a better look as most are curious on their diet.

"Do you think, they have a victim with them?"

"Maybe they brought blood."

"Where are those blood tablets."

"It's rude to stare," said a pissed of Ruka. The boy from the Slytherin table sneered before looking away.

"I guess it can't be helped." Ichijou pulled out what seems to be a medicine dispenser and took out a tablet. He raised it up for everyone to see and dropped it to his glass of water. Slowly, the water turned red. The other vampires did the same except the young man and woman with wine colored eyes did the same. The vampires drank their fill of blood colored tablets and started to chat among themselves.

Again, the great hall erupted with whispers.

"Maybe those tablets are really blood. You know… concentrated or something." Ron said with a mouthful of chicken.

"You make it sound like juice," said Harry while making a grab for some steak.

"It could be interesting, though. These vampires. I wonder what's it like for them. You know ..their society. Cause unlike werewolves, they would move in covens. From what I heard they even hold parties and live with luxury. I think I'd like to befriend some of them"

"Are you bloody out of your mind, Mione. They're blood suckers. They're going to drink your blood."

"Ron. I'd have you know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf and he turned out to be a good friend."

"That's different!"

"How so?"

Harry rolled his eyes and just let his best friends bicker. And suddenly out of nowhere, the pretty wine-colored eyed girl walked up to them.

Harry was stunned as the girl is just truly beautiful. He was reminded of how it felt like to have a veela stand in front of you. _Am I being glamoured? _Harry thought_._

"Can I have the your tessa, please?"

Harry noticed that she was planked by two other vampires. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and the flirty blonde boy from before. Everyone in the great hall watch the exchange with keen curious eyes while some are whispering with the person closest to them.

The girl with long strawberry-blonde hair glaired at Ron in annoyance.

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Yuuki and these are Aidou and Ruka. So, can we have your tessa, please?"

"Er? Which one again?"

The boy with blonde hair snickered.

"That one," And she pointed at the plate full of sliced raw fish.

Hermione seem to came out of her shock and started to introduce herself.

"Hermione Granger. The red head here is Ron Weasley and that is Harry P… I mean Harry."

"Harry Potter? We know. Don't worry, we're not gonna gape at you like idiots. Your life story's not so impressive to us vampires," Ruka haughtily supplied.

"Be nice, Ruka. We're the ones who approached them." Aidou said in amusement.

"Oh and you wouldn't want to be sucking his blood, regardless of what his life story is?" said Ron.

The girl named Yuuki appeared hurt at Ron's accusation. The other two vampires simply narrowed their eyes as if they were inspecting an insect.

"We don't just suck anyone's blood you know, we have standards."

"We're glad to meet you, Harry." Yuuki smiled warmly but the hurt still shows in her eyes. She again pointed at the plate of tessa. Harry handed it over to them and Aidou carried it to their table.

"Just what was that about?" Hermione rounded on Ron.

"What? They haughtily came over to us like some bloody Slytherins. No wonder their tables are next .to each other, they act like Slytherins!"

"Not Yuuki!"

"You're on first name basis with her already? They're vampires, Harry. They could be in line with You-Know-Who. Not to mention the fact that they drink blood. They turn innocent blokes out there into something like them. They drink blood. Who are you to say that they haven't killed anyone in the process?"

Harry was about tom say something but Hermione as usual will always be quicker to talk back to Ron. So he just let her. "The girl Yuuki seems hurt with what you've said. Maybe they're really out here to make friends. Maybe they just want to live normally. We don't know much about how they live. Maybe we should know more about them and decide after. Even if they become enemies in the future, isn't it better to know about your enemies more?"

"She does have a point, Ron."

"Maybe, she's acting. Or maybe, we're being glamoured."

"You mean like what Fleur did to you?"

Ron's ears turned bright red. Harry had to snicker at the memory and Ron gave him a whack on the head.

"Fine! Be friends with them. But you wouldn't be able to stop me from saying 'I told you, so' when things turned out the way I predicted."

"We won't. And you were never the best student at divination, Ron."

"Hey, you're supposed to be my bestfriend!."


	2. Violent Reaction, Anyone?

A/N:

Thanks so much for those who reviewed (Nightling17 and Gemleaf), it means a lot to me. To Lady Airashii Mentsu 67, thank you for correcting my mistake. As this is the first time that I've written more than five sentences since graduating college, mistakes are somewhat inevitable but I'll try my best to minimize it. Also, I made some changes on the first chapter, you might like to read it again or just look into the last bits.

Last week, I spent a lot of time reading up on HP's book five. That's when it hit me, "Where's Umbridge in my story?"

Violent Reaction, Anyone?

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices," said Dumbledore. "First years and newcomers ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to the students -and a few of our old students ought to know by now too."

_So Hogwarts has its share of naughty, disobedient student,_ Aidou thought. His eyes wandered to the smirking group at the Gryffindor table. He'd learned from some books and old newspapers about some of the misadventures of The-Boy-Who-Lived. _Pretty impressive really,_ but Aidou wouldn't believe that the said lanky boy would be able to accomplish such feats without any help. He remembered what he read from Witch Weekly and smirked at the thought of that lanky, glass wearing teen crying during an interview. _What a drama queen_! That's probably the reason why that red head's way too protective. Maybe that Harry Potter is sensitive about his achievements and the redhead is just being a compassionate friend and protecting his friend's feelings. Ruka did have a sharp tongue.

His gaze directed to Ruka, who was talking to Akatsuki (presumably about her visit to the Gryffindor table and the rude redhead), and then to Yuuki. For the past few months that he had tutored Yuuki, Aidou had learned a lot about her mood patterns and the faces that she makes. Ruka may not have noticed but it was clear to Aidou that Yuuki was hurt over that redhead's remark about blood sucking vampires. It seems that Yuuki still really hasn't accepted her pureblooded vampiric nature. The thought of drinking another person's blood still freaks her out even if it was her lover's.

He really doesn't get her on that part. Guess it's because he's never been truly human. Drinking blood for him is just too natural. It's probably like drinking water to humans. It's one of those things that comes naturally and you can't live without. But things have changed ever since the blood tablets were invented and Kaname started inviting noble vampires to attend Cross Academy.

But no matter how many blood tablets they take, the thirst and the longing is still there. They have to call forth all will-power and it requires a great deal of control to not submit to the urges. His gaze then moved back to Ruka and Akatsuki. Other than the Dorm President, those two were the best to control such urges.

"Hem, hem…,"Aidou's eyes snapped back to Dumbledore. He was confused for a moment until he realized that the frog-like professor interrupted Dumbledore's speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster," the woman simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

_What an ugly creature. _Aidou's eyes wandered around again and he noticed that some staff on the teacher's table are not happy to have their headmaster interrupted by a new professor. That reaction, he understands. He wouldn't like it if anyone disrespected Kaname-sama that way. His gaze then moved to the Dorm President. Playing the role of an admirable straight A student, he appears to be taking in everything that ugly woman was yapping about.

"…As our Ministry has been forced to accept a treaty between humans and vampires, Hogwarts shall be obliged to welcome such abomination. To make sure that no incident shall occur in the future, I, Dolores Umbridge will see over the activities of the Night Class students."

_This woman does not know what she is getting herself into._

Silence followed Umbridge's speech. Harry directed his attention to the Fifth House and almost doubled over. Twenty five sets of red eyes gleamed maliciously towards the frog-like professor.

"Showing our beastly side too early, aren't we?" Professor Umbridge said in contempt. "Would you seek my blood now?"

The flirty boy from earlier slowly stood up. Blue eyes now gleaming red. The Great Hall waited in baited breath for what he is about to do. Those from the Slytherin table froze while desperately finding a way to stay clear from the upcoming blood bath.

While it somehow looked like the blonde is about to do something violent, his facial expression changed to his mischievous yet adorable smirk. Red eyes turning blue. "Pardon me, Professor, you may have been misinformed. Vampires don't feed on frogs. Not only do they look awful, they taste awful too."

The Great Hall burst into snickers while some students from the Fifth House did not hide their laughter. Professor Umbridge's face contorted untill her face resembled a poisonous bull frog. Eyes bulging, veins popping, face turning red. The man with reddish brown hair raised his hand to silence them and Harry was amazed that everyone on their table stopped laughing abruptly.

"Detention!" Umbridge bellowed.

"Please forgive our Aidou, Professor Umbridge. Although, I myself am offended by your words. However, it has been agreed that punishment for any misdimeanor within the Fifth House will be executed by the Dorm President." A blonde boy with bright green eyes said while raising his hand.

The blonde boy with blue eyes somehow cringed at those words.

"Then I demand to the Dorm President to have that impertinent child be subjected to severe punishment."

"It shall be done." The baritone voice caught Harry off guard before he realized that it was the man with reddish brown hair and wine coloured eyes who spoke. "May I also request that you refrain yourself from insulting our race and treat every student equally. Whether they be vampires or humans. In return, I will assure you that the Fifth House will be in their best behaviour."

"And who are you to strike a deal? You are simply the Dorm President."

"How dare you?" Students from the Fifth House seemed to be more outraged. Some even stood up while slamming their palms on the table. Their furious gaze are directed to the professor. The man raised his arm again to silence the students and everyone took their seats.

"Kaname-sama is a respected pureblood of our race. He is respected by every students at Cross Academy. Not only does he hold power within the school, he also holds great power in our politics. His word is law. For your sake, watch your mouth when you speak to him, woman."

"Now now, Ruka. Let us be more respectful to our dear professor."

"I can't believe you can stand this, Akatsuki!"

For the third time, the man named Kaname-sama raised his hand for silence. "Everyone, please be reminded of what we came here for. We aim for acceptance among humans. Our goal is to live peacefully among them. We had been successful at Cross Academy and it had been a wonderful experience."

Aidou thought that Kaname-sama purposefully left the part that the students are unaware that they are vampires until the recent attack on the school.

"First of all, the Ministry was not forced to subject to this alliance. The Ministry Of Magic has seen it fit to push through with the treaty as our race have offered something that the Ministry deems profitable to the world of magic. Both of our races shall evolve due to this alliance. As a Ministry Official, you should have more faith in your Ministry to choose what is best for the whole wizarding community. A Ministry that will strike a deal because it brings good will and strong alliances. What good will come forth from a Ministry that can be easily bullied? " Umbridge was fuming at this.

"…We are hoping that we will have a great time here at Hogwarts and gain the same acceptance that we have gained from the students of Cross Academy. Wizards, like vampires, have had unpleasant experiences among what you call muggles. They have scorned you and thought of you evil. We have been treated the same. We all live under this world, under the same sky. Wherever we all came from or what race we are born shouldn't matter. As we are already in this world, we should all co-exist in harmony..."

_This guy is really something_, Harry thought. He looked around and saw many students nodding their head. The girls seem to be hanging to his every word. Almost as if they were captivated with his voice and the movement of his lips. Charisma!

"..We'd be delighted to be friends with all of you. And we promise that we won't bite." He said it in a very sexy, almost playful, way causing the tense air to lift while students laughed or giggled. Harry can't help but be amazed how this man was able to change the atmosphere.

"If all vampires are that sexy, I'll probably let him bite me," Harry heard Lavander whisper to Parvati while both girls giggled.

Professor Umbridge was about to make a retort but Dumbledore beat her to it. "Now that we are all watered and fed, let us rest in our quarters. May you all have a pleasant night."

Students noisily left their seats and made their way to the the exit. Occupants of the Fifth House seem to have no intention of leaving their table. Harry unconciously kept on looking at them. Their faces are just too mesmerizing. He tried to memorize every face until he met the eyes of two vampires. One is a blond haired girl with pigtails and blue eyes while the other is a boy with unkempt red hair and cold blue-gray eyes. Both held no expression on their faces and Harry can't help but be reminded of delicate porcelain dolls. They also look very familiar.

"Come on now, Harry" Harry snapped out of his daze and followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall.


	3. Pocky Thieves and Punishments

A/N: Thanks for those who reviewed and I'm so sorry for the delay on the update. I was having writer's block and can't think of what to write next. But as the weather got better in his country, my mind has gradually cleared.

* * *

"That's the Boy Who Lived right, Senri?" Rima said between bites of pocky. Her beautiful blue eyes followed the retreating form of a boy with dark hair and glasses.

"Don't care," Rima had to sigh at Shiki's lack of interest. She pulled out another pocky stick from the packet and raised it to Shiki's mouth. She had to smirk when he willingly ducked his head to take the pocky with his teeth.

"Hey, isn't that my pocky?" Aidou said in a comical, irritated voice.

The pocky thieves simply looked at him blankly_. Seriously, those two are just so alike!_

"Meanie." That's it! These two stole his pocky and had the gal to call him mean?

"How could you be so sure that it was your pocky?" Shiki said in his emotionless tone but Aidou knows that these kids are blatantly challenging him.

"I put my name at the bottom of the packet!" Aidou congratulated himself for thinking such a marvellous idea. After all those times that these two had eaten his pocky without his permission.

The two simply looked at him until Rima slowly checked the bottom of the packet and sure enough Aidou's name is written on it in permanent marker.

"How cheap. Isn't this what poor folks does to their things?" Rima's face shows no emotion but Aidou knows that this girl is riling him up. Hanabusa cannot stop his eyebrows from twitching as each second pass.

The two looked at each other and decided that it's time for diversion tactics.

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about your punishment?" That hit the spot. Senri watched in amusement as Aidou's face contorted from anger to horror.

* * *

Kaname rose from his seat and offered a handshake to Dumbledore which the old man accepted.

"Dumbledore-san, we are glad to finally meet you."

"You showed quite a display of your charms earlier, Mr. Kuran."

"It's just one of the things that you learn when you've lived this long, Professor."

"Ah, indeed. Now, I can't help but wonder how long you've lived, Mr. Kuran."

"Who knows...," the vampire said mysteriously. "Allow me to introduce my co-students. But first of all, this is Yuuki Cross, my fiancee."

"It's nice to meet you, Professor Dumbledore. I have read a lot of things about you. All of which are very interesting."

"Such a dilligent student you are. But the pleasure is all mine for having met such a pretty girl in my life, Ms Cross."

Aidou would like to gag. _Yuuki! A diligent student? That is so not true._ She spends more time spacing out than actually learning. Aidou's dedication for her education is what caused her to learn this much.

"Thank you, Professor." Had Yuuki been her old self, she would either blush or cheerfully accept the compliment depending on whom it came from. But since her transformation, she had been taught not to take compliments or criticism too seriously. To always doubt its sincerity and purpose. Now that the person standing before them is the transformed Yuuki, she simply gave a fake pleasant smile to accompany her thank you.

The rest of the Night Class was introduced and they were sent to their house.

Ruka scanned the room impressed but her stately upbringing stopped her from allowing it to reflect on her beautiful face. The room is circular with walls that are painted lavander while the draperies are mostly purple with gold trimmings and embroidery. The floor is covered with soft, white carpeting. From the portrait hole, ten steps lead down to a circular space about 3 feet deep where a deep violet, modern contemporary, circular sofa is placed. A glass round table is at the center surrounded by the violet sofa. The top of the sofa's back rest is the same level as the floor where Ruka stood. A large, glittering, glass chandelier hangs about 20 feet directly on top of the glass table.

There are loveseats, Victorian chairs and round, wooden tables around the circular space. There are potted plants and lamps to add more light and character to the room. Across the room, two staircases lead to their respective dormitories.

"The girl's dormitories will be on the left, while the boy's is on the right." Kaname stepped forward and sat on a Victorian chair halfway through the room while everyone stood in rapt attention waiting for what he would say next.

"Oh, what am I saying. Perhaps, the best introduction should be…"he crossed his legs, leaned his chin on his right fist, raised his left hand as if gesturing to the entire room before lazily saying in his suave voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

The Night Class, except Yuuki, bowed in thanks and acknowledgement.

"Now, I am sure that everyone is aware of the rules but allow me to remind you. First of all, I forbid you to attack or cause any physical harm to the students and staff in this school. The only exemption is when your life is threatened. We are not to drink their blood and must keep to our diet." He paused to survey the occupants of the room for any negative reaction and was satisfied to find none.

"The forest in the grounds is forbidden. From what we've gathered, there are creatures in the forest that are life-threatening to us. Do not intentionally put yourselves in danger just for the fun of it.

"We are allowed to interact with the other students during the day or when we meet them during dinner so please try your best to be nice and help make this treaty a success. As for what happened earlier…"

Aidou noticeably stiffened while he held his breath for whatever punishment awaits him. "Professor Umbridge is quite a character wouldn't you agree?" Everyone's eyes flashed in anger as they remembered how the ugly woman insulted their Kaname-sama and their race as a whole.

"She seems to hold a grudge against half-breeds and people that threatens her beloved ministry. She has recently campaigned against werewolves and it appears that she plans to do the same with vampires. She is biased, unjust and cruel. I would request for all of you to stir clear out of her way and restrain yourselves from getting detentions. I am in charge of administering punishments for the Night Class, however, it may not stay that way in the future. She has strong ties with her ministry and after the event earlier, I am sure that she will do whatever she can to gain more power and administer the punishments herself. As your Dorm President and Head Of the Vampire Council, I will do whatever I can to prevent this but there will be a time when we will be forced to relent in order to protect the treaty."

The noble vampires put their right arm across their chest in salute and bowed deeply. "We understand, Kaname-sama."

"Aidou…" Aidou's whole body froze in fear at the mention of his name. He stepped forward awaiting his doom.

"I understand your reaction earlier. You were simply driven by your anger and loyalty. However, such display can get you in more trouble than what you are prepared to face." Aidou blinked a few times, he had expected Kaname-sama to slap him in the face the moment that he is within arms reach.

"However,"

_Here it comes…_Aidou had to braze himself to whatever creative punishment that Kaname-sama will cook up.

"a promised have been made to punish you severely, therefore…" Is he just imagining it or is it true that a dark aura is emanating from Kaname-sama?

"You shall be helping out in the kitchen to prepare dinner with the house elves for the entire school year."

* * *

Aidou unceremoniously threw himself on the nearest four-poster bed. He needed some time to finally accept his latest punishment. Kaname-sama is downright cruel when it comes to giving one.

_You shall be helping out in the kitchen to prepare dinner with the house elves for the entire school year._

"Seriously! The entire school year?" He raised his head up to meet the gaze of Akatsuki, Shiki and Ichijou.

Ichijou, being the gentle vampire that he is, sat on his bed to comfort him. "Look on the bright side, you only had to prepare dinner. Atleast, he did not make you cook for breakfast and lunch too."

"Or maybe, breakfast will be your next punishment." Shiki said in mock concern.

"Shut up, Carrot Top! No one's asking for your opinion. Geez! Is that my pocky, again?"

The redhead simply shrugged and continued nibbling on Aidou's pocky.

"You know better than anyone that Kaname-sama is harsh on giving out punishments." Akatsuki finally spoke. "He's strategies are getting more creative, though."

"That's true." Aidou's eyes snapped at attention upon hearing Akatsuki's remark.

"He used to simply slap us when you're misbehaving and when I let you misbehave. But now, he's cooking up punishments that do not physically hurt us. He would probably be more lenient if that Umbride woman did not specifically ask to give you a severe punishment."

Aidou contemplated on what Akatsuki said. He shuddered to think on what other punishments Kaname-sama would make him do in the future. But in spite of being put through harsh punishment, he can't helped but be touched by the thought that Kaname-sama understood why he reacted the way he did. It did not save him from the punishment but at least, he stopped hitting him on the face.

He looked down on his bedsheet. Purple.

"What's with all this purple and who in their right mind would put purple bedsheets on a man's bed?"

"You've just noticed? The entire place is in different shades of violet. It's obviously our house's color." Ichijou leaned back on the bed and stared at the glass chandelier between the beds.

"The fabric and the color looks like the type that you would use in a coffin. How ironic." Shiki stood up and headed out the door.

"Where are you going, Shiki?" inquired Ichijou.

"To the Dorm President. We're supposed to get our schedules after we're settled. Class starts tomorrow night."

Aidou had to groan. His punishment will also begin tomorrow. Getting himself in trouble is definitely not how he wanted to start his school year. Most definitely not.

* * *

It took me awhile to decide the color to represent the Night House Class. I searched google for colors that are associated with vampires. I pulled up red, blue, black and purple. Since the first two are already taken, and I think black is pretty dull since Hogwart's uniform is black, I chose purple. So, the Fifth house color will be purple and gold. I know that gold also represents gryffindor but it's a lot better than my second choice, white.

Thank you for all those who reviewed! It means a lot to me. Thanks a lot! KOSMOS Crusnik 06, BendyOStraw, lady black 22, Bydd byth chi ddod o hyd i mi, yukixzerovk, TheSneakyHobo, Lady Airashii Mentsu 67, Nightling17, and Gemleaf.

To KOSMOS Crusnik 06, I actually find your little script funny! Send me more…


	4. Bending the Rules

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Vampire Knight. Just playing safe people!

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. It means a lot to me. Though I hope you'd give me more. (Subliminal message attached). Sorry for the late update. I was able to write the first part of this chapter as soon as I've released the 3rd one. But soon, I found it hard to continue with my new shift. I'm on the graveyard shift now and I spend more time asleep at home. I can't even think of things that are not work-related. But my body clock has finally adjusted with my new lifestyle. So now, oxygen has finally reached my brain allowing ideas to run freely in my mind… I hope you will like this chapter.

* * *

Kaname set his bags on the massive four poster bed. Before coming here, he had sent a letter to Dumbledore to inform him about their dorm arrangements. He was glad that the man had consented on his request to have a room for himself. The Night House Class has 6 bed rooms in total evenly divided between the boys and the girls.

As a pureblood, it was expected that he would have his own room. The rest of the boys will share the remaining two rooms to themselves, which they did without question. He would have loved to share this room with his beloved Yuuki, but ofcourse, his little girl is acting like the prude that she is. Oh! How he finds that adorable. His Yuuki is in the stage where she is still coming in to terms with the fact that the man she loves is her older brother. Thus, keeping the surname that she used for the past ten years.

He had also requested for Dumbledore to not put any wards on the Girl's Dorm. It would be troublesome if one of the girls get in trouble while the boys are unable to help them. The girl, let's say her name is Yuuki, could get herself stuck in the bathroom or have a nightmare. It would be really tragic if any boy near her, let's say his name is Kaname, is unable to come save her. Tragical indeed.

He had to chuckle for referring to himself as a random boy in the vicinity. He is far from being a boy. However, there are times when he feels like one. If he would hasten a guess, he would say that love could do that to any man, human and vampire alike. Hanging around with these youthful vampires may have caused him to feel like a teenager again, too. '_A teenager._ _Oh, it's been a long time…a long, long time ago.' _Kaname thought darkly.

"Yuuki, if you would like to come in, please do so."

The door slowly opened to reveal the girl that has been occupying his mind. Kaname moved to the bed and gestured for her to follow him. He sat on the bed while Yuuki stood frozen in front of him. He knows exactly what she wants. "Hungry, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I thought you might be hungry, too."

"Come." He held out his hand for her to accept. And when she did, he pulled her closer to straddle him.

"I wouldn't be violating any of the rules by doing this? Right, Kaname-oniisama?

"I specifically said, 'not to bite the humans', didn't I, Yuuki? I didn't mention anything about biting your vampire lover." He said while running his fingers through her soft hair.

He leaned back on the bed and beckoned her with his hand to come closer. He turned his face to the side, exposing his neck. Her eyes flashed red as he willingly succumb to her. She slowly leaned over him for her lips to touch his neck and slowly pierced his skin with her fangs. Kaname had to smile. Back at their mansion, it took him a lot of patience to get Yuuki to accept her vampiric, animalistic side. She denied hunger for a long time that he sometimes had to slice his wrist open for her.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame while his fingers played with her curls. Oh, how he loved her hair. He heard the door close softly. He's glad that Shiki thought better not to disturb them.

Shiki silently closed the door and made his way back to their room. He was already half way when Ichijou came out of their room.

"I thought we're going to Kaname-sama for the schedules?"

The redhead cocked his head to the side, and pointedly looked back to the dorm president's room. "He's busy."

_So, there's no violation in biting another vampire. _Boy, was he glad that he doesn't have to ask. Shiki decided to change route and headed to the girl's dorm.

* * *

Harry went to the Great Hall that morning still pissed off from the night's events. Seamus didn't have to be so accusing. It's not like he's been there when Cedric died. He didn't see what Harry saw. He did not feel what Harry felt_. Putting his trust on The Prophet and the Prophet telling lies. _Seriously, is the whole world against him now?

Seamus even made a go at Dumbledore over how stupid of the old man to allow vampires at Hogwarts. Harry can't help but agree countering that it was the Ministry who made the treaty. Now that Harry had thought about it, why would the ministry make such a treaty with these creatures? Due to such unusual logic, people are led to believe that it was Dumbledore who influenced such decision. What with all his campaigns that are favorable to half-breeds and other magical creatures.

When Harry came to school, he somehow hoped that Dumbledore's reputation will somehow shelter him from the insults and make people doubt what the Prophet is saying. But with the school hosting a gang of vampires, people are convinced that the old man is senile regardless if it was the Ministry who agreed to have them there.

Harry grumpily walked over to the Gryffindor table while discreetly eyeing the Fifth House table. As he had expected, it was empty. Vampire's move about at night after all.

Harry was a bit miffed that Hermione wasn't surprised that Seamus called him a liar last night. She's supposed to be angry for her bestfriend.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying attention-seeking prat, have you?"

"Don't be like that, Harry. We're on your side. It's just that I had the same argument with Lavender last night. They want to know what happened."

"Well, I already told them but they wouldn't believe it."

"The truth will come out soon. Just keep your head down for awhile. People's attentions are caught up with the fact that vampires are residing among us. If you don't do anything rash, people will most likely not make a big deal of you since there are more interesting matter at hand."

"Like putting anti-vampire wards around their necks." Ron said while buttering his toast. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What? I'm just stating a fact. Many people are afraid of them. Vampires had a very bloody history to begin with. No pun intended."

"Great to hear that you actually listen at History Of Magic. Seems like you can hold your own for this year's OWLs."

"Don't be mean Hermione, its general knowledge, even muggles know that fact. They may not know the details, but they got the general idea right."

"I can't help but agree with Ron, Mione. I lived with muggles, they sure know about vampires. They even make movie and TV Series about them. Vampire Diaries, True Blood and Twilight to name a few."

Hermione sighed. "Wow, Harry. That's something to hear from someone who doesn't watch TV. Anyway, if we work hard, we can actually make this work. If we could all have a good inter-racial relationship, the world could be a better place. Werewolves, vampires and humans can live together somehow."

"Hermione, we can't even have a proper inter-House relationship," said Ron, "getting matey with the Slytherins…fat chance."

"Actually, Ron, the vampires seem more agreeable than the Slytherins. I'd probably be more buddy-buddy with blood-sucking vampires than sly, sleazy Slytherins."

"Not the words I'd like to hear from you, Harry, but that's a start."

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. "History Of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skivving Snackboxes sorted…"

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing onto the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," said Hermione, eyeing Fred and George beadily, "you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board. Plus, with vampires around, I don't think it is best to have any of the students bleeding."

"Do mine ears deceive me a second time? What happened to your 'support- the-vampires-and-be-matey-with-them' campaign?" challenged Fred.

"I'm still supporting them through this. They're trying to quit drinking human blood. The best way to do that is to keep them away from the temptation so that there won't be any lapses."

Harry's eyebrow jumped a little at Hermione's statement. "You make them sound like addicts on rehab, Hermione."

"What's an addict and what's a rehab?" Ron asked. Harry was about to answer him but George finally spoke.

"Me and Fred hear thinks it is more in their nature than a simple addiction, Mione. It's who they are and what they are." Hermione was about to retort but Fred beat her to it.

" Don't get us wrong, we plan to get matey with them. Vampires have money, too, you know. Actually, they have more money than most humans."

"Plus, we have a product that we'd like for them to try. Seen any vampires lately?"

"No. And I hope you know what you're doing. If something goes wrong, rest assured, Ron and I will report you."

"Leave me out of it," said Ron hastily.

Hermione glared at him while Fred and George sniggered.

* * *

"I think the kitchen is around this way." Said Aidou while walking ahead of his cousin. They should find a map soon. This place is just hard to understand. With staircases that changes every hour and suit armors that moves around, it is a bit hard to determine which wing you are in. Hell! He doesn't even know which floor they are in.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Hands in his pockets, Akatsuki leisurely walked while surveying the surroundings.

"Not really, but I think the kitchen should be really noisy around this time. You know, with the size of this place, there should be many servants to prepare the meals. A place with lotsof bustling around and shouting to prepare for dinner. I figure the chaos could be something similar to our kitchens at home...minus the blood." Aidou had to snicker at that while Akatsuki merely smirked.

They took another turn and soon found themselves looking at a large door.

"I don't think this is it," said Akatsuki while he eyed the door suspiciously.

The vampires can detect movements inside, however, they are unable to determine the number of people inside and what they are doing. Even with the Silencing Charm placed on the door, they can hear raised voices due to their heightened senses, but it's hard to know what the people inside are shouting about. To Aidou, it sounds like the head chef shouting at a newly hired servant for some mishap. An event that is common in the Aidou's kitchens.

"There's no harm in checking...what do you think we're gonna find there anyway? A three headed dog?"

"I don't know. But even three-headed dogs deserve courtesy. We should knock first."

"They're house elves. Let's show them who's boss." Before Akatsuki could stop him, Aidou opened the door and boy, were they surprised at what they've found.

* * *

To Lunarwing, thank you for your review. As per Wikipedia- Sashimi—The most popular dish is fugu sashimi, also called _Fugu sashi_ or _tessa_, sliced so thinly that the pattern of the plate can be seen through the meat. These plates are often decorated in the form of a chrysanthemum flower, which is significant in Japanese culture and symbolic of death.

Tessa or fugu sashi is made from a fish called fugu or pufferfish. Fugu can be lethally poisonous if prepared incorrectly. It is very expensive and very difficult to prepare because if you cut it the wrong way, the poison in its organs or skin (I'm not sure which or maybe both) will attach itself on the knife and will get on the meat. The poison paralyzes the muscles while the victim stays fully conscious, eventually dying from asphyxiation. There is no known antidote. But as per wiki, there are people selling non-poisonous fugu nowadays. Never tried one, it's very costly.

Thanks to ladyblack22, lunarwing, Bendy0Straw, yukixzerovk, TheSneakyHobo, KOSMOS Crusnik 06 and aznprincessali for the reviews.


	5. Alone With two Vampires

A/N: I'm sorry that it took me this log to update. Another chapter is on its way but I'm still not sure when will I be able to upload it. I hope you can forgive….Thanks to all those who reviewed. It means a lot. TheSneakyHobo, lady black22, uglybarbie, FrozenDarkAngel, GeeAnnaB, FrozenDarkAngel again, AmyLisa and Bloody Fang17. You guys got me out of my writer's block...!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Vampire Knight.

* * *

"I'M NOT LYING! HE'S BACK! I SAW HIM, I FOUGHT HIM!"

"That is a lie and you know it!"

Harry is furious. Body shaking in anger while he clenches his fist in fury. He was about to open his mouth to make another retort despite Hermione's efforts to stop him. When suddenly... the door flew open with a loud bang!

All eyes fell to the two figures amidst the dust and smoke. It appears that Aidou pushed the door hard enough for it to hit the wall and cause the whole ruckus.

Eyes still closed, Aidou dramatically gestured his hands as one would do in an oratorical declamation and bellowed: "Kneel before this handsome piece of meat and make me a sandwich, house elves!"

Finally opening his eyes to find fifty Hogwarts students owlishly blinking at him, Aidou's jaw dropped. _"Oops! Wrong door." _

Everyone's eyes seem to blink twice to confirm what they're seeing.

Akatsuki face dropped to his open palm shaking his head.

Overcoming his own shock and finally finding a way to get out of this situation, Aidou raised his finger up, as if he was about to give a lecture, and said to the room at large, "You know what...forget about the sandwich, I'll do it myself." And he turned his back to them, ready to bolt.

"STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE, VAMPIRE!" a high-pitched girlish voice cut through the silence.

Aidou cringed a bit before facing the one person that he'd rather not see for the entire school year. His eyes gleamed a bright red for awhile. The thought of his promise to Kaname-sama flickered at the fore front of his mind and he then decided to get out of this situation using the strategy that he does best. He whirled around and jovially faced the woman.

"Yes! Professor?" He said in his most jovial tone.

Umbridge blinked twice, surprised at the very cheerful response.

"And what were you thinking? You should know better than to interrupt a class. You should know that manners include requesting for permission before entering a room."

Aidou flashed her his most dazzling smile and tried his best to use his charm to win this woman's favor. The thought made him gag mentally.

"My dear cousin and I were looking for the kitchen. We got lost and found ourselves in front of your door... We thought we'd pay you a visit."

Akatsuki raised his eyebrows at this, so did the frog-like woman.

"And what would you want from me, child?"

"I'd like to inform you that I am heading off to my severe punishment as Kaname-sama had promised. I am going to help the elves prepare for dinner for the entire school year."

"That doesn't seem severe enough."

"Madame," Akatsuki thought that it is time to help his cousin get out of this situation. "You should understand that for us, vampire nobles, doing menial tasks are insulting enough as we have never worked our entire lives." Many Slytherins in the classroom nod their heads in agreement.

The woman looked at them suspiciously. She looked at the mess the vampire had done to her door and thought that she had found another excuse to give the vampires detention but thought better of it. She may have another use for these vampires in the future. Plus, she won't be able to punish them herself. Where's the fun in that? So, she faced Potter and in a sickly sweet voice, she beckoned him to come forward.

"Ah, Mister?" her gaze drifted back to Aidou.

Aidou brazed himself while all the while smiling at the woman. "Aidou. Hanabusa Aidou."

"Mr. Aidou, I'm sure Mr. Potter will be able to lead you to the kitchens." Her eyes then shifted to Harry. "Mr. Potter, after you've showed Mr. Aidou and his cousin to the kitchens, kindly take this paper to Professor McGonagall."

Harry stood there dumbfounded. This woman is sending her to the kitchens with two vampires?

* * *

Harry walked the hall warily. His eyes shifting from side to side. His hand in his pocket clutching at his wand ready to make a move in case any of them decides to bite his neck.

"You don't have to be so tense." Aidou said coyly. Amusement sparked in his eyes as the boy in front of him jumped a little at his voice.

"You don't trust us." Akatsuki said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You think the woman sent you with us in the hopes that we will feast on you. Don't you?" Another smile graced Aidou's lips as the boy tensed up and clutched his wand tighter. "Don't worry. You don't look tasty enough."

Harry whirled around to face the vampire, confusion evident on his face. Confused because he doesn't know if he should be insulted or relieved from the vampire's remark.

"You're Harry Potter."

"I know I am," Harry said in an irritated voice.

_So, the kid got spunk._ "You seem to be having an argument with the woman before we came. What for?" Aidou watched Harry in mock concern. Harry was about to tell the blonde that it was none of his business but the taller guy beat him to it.

"It's none of your business, Hanabusa."

"What? I just want to know."

"What you should be worrying about now is when Kaname-sama finds out about your dramatic encounter with that woman."

Aidou's face fell a bit at that remark before haughtily striding ahead of them.

Harry watched the blonde vampire's back for awhile before directing his attention to the taller one. This vampire seems wilder but something gives Harry the impression that this one is more amiable. He's tall. About six feet with wild orange hair.

"Akatsuki Kain."

"Huh?" It took Harry a few seconds to understand that the vampire has just introduced himself. "Uh, Harry Potter." Harry said while his hand twitched a bit wondering if he should shake the man's hand_. Do vampires shake hands? Would he be offended if I don't shake his hand?_ Harry was glad that it won't be a problem since the vampire simply strode ahead following his cousin.

They reached the end of the hall and Aidou stomped over to Harry. "Where's the kitchen?"

"You have to tickle the pear."

"What?"

"You have to tickle the pear."

The blonde vampire looked at him suspiciously before striding to the painting at the end of the hall. He inspected the painting contemplating if the dark-haired boy is simply messing with him.

"Here, let me do it." Harry walked past the vampires and tickled the pear on the painting. It giggled a bit before the painting swung open to reveal the massive kitchen. There are five long tables and Aidou is sure that they are directly below the house tables in the Great Hall. The elves were bustling about but all stopped whatever they are doing to gape at the visitors.

Harry was surprised that they did not hustle to offer them anything. From Harry's experiences, the elves would usually flock forward to offer him sweets, tea, a seat or anything that they can shove in his hand. He watched their expressions more closely before arriving at the conclusion that elves are wary of the vampires.

Aidou was about to make his dramatic speech to the elves but Akatsuki grabbed him at the scruff of his uniform and pulled him back.

"What?"Aidou indignantly rounded on his cousin.

"You're going to be working with them for the entire school year. It's best if you don't start off on the wrong foot."

" ", Aidou thought that Akatsuki was right. He has little knowledge about this creature and from what he's learned, they are also able to do magic. He's not sure if elves would view vampires as masters. He looked at the elves forlornly; the pull to establish his superiority over these creatures is too great.

"Weren't you planning to make a sandwich?" said Akatsuki while he lazily stepped forward to address the crowd of house elves.

"We mean you no harm. Our Dorm President would like to request for all of you to welcome my cousin, Hanabusa Aidou. But please, do not treat him too nicely as it is his punishment to help prepare dinner for the entire school year."

Murmurs erupted as the house elves started to whisper to one another seemingly debating among themselves on how they should treat the vampires.

"We don't drink blood from elves. It's not part of the diet." Said Hanabusa, annoyed.

A house elf with a tea cozy on top of his head bravely yet warily stepped forward. "If sirs are friends of Harry Potter, then sirs are welcome."

Two set of vampire eyes suddenly went straight to Harry's direction. Harry was surprised at the speed. Had they been normal humans, their necks would have snapped. "Uh…He's Dobby. I know him."

"Harry Potter is a good wizard. His friends are good wizards. His friends are always welcome!" Harry would like to shrink on the spot. Dobby's hero worship for him is just a tad too much. He's also trying to think of a way to tell Dobby not to trust the vampires too much as he don't want to be held responsible if a house elves genocide were to happen. _Do house elves know sign language? If so, what's the sign for house elves genocide? Okay forget that… how about Sucker alert? They know they're vampires, right?_

_

* * *

_

_I know this chapter is kinda short…but like I said, another chapter is on its way…_


	6. Detention With A Vampire

A/N: Hello, Everyone. I know it's been awhile. Forgive me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Detention With A Vampire**

Chapter 6

In the kitchen:

Harry can't leave yet because he feels that it is his responsibility to know if the elves will be safe and to warn Dobby until tall guy, _Cain was it?,_ reminded him that he's supposed to pass the note to McGonagall.

"Bye Dobby. Be careful." Harry tried to put as much emphasis on the word 'careful' and was rewarded with a frown from the blonde vampire.

"We don't eat elves", said Kain. Harry had the gall to feel slightly embarrassed from the offended look that the tall vampire gave him. He was about to apologize but thought it best to explain himself.

"Dobby is a good friend and I can't help but feel concerned about his safety. I know that elves can probably defend themselves but they are submissive and they sort of have a habit to please wizards and are happy just to be of service. I don't know if their hospitality extends to vampires but I'd appreciate if you don't abuse their loyalty and kindness."

Hanabusa looked at Dobby, the rest of the elves and then at Harry. Harry was surprised to see an emotion similar to empathy on his handsome face. As if he can relate to these creatures.

Dobby on the other hand was so touched with Harry's words and started to bawl. "Harry Potter is so good. No! Harry Potter is great wizard. Great man! No one has ever been kind to Dobby, Sir. Dobby is so touch." Again, Harry felt that nauseating feeling of embarrassment whenever Dobby speaks so highly of him.

Akatsuki was slight amused by the puddle of tears on the floor. It reminds him of a certain someone. He looked at his cousin who has an annoyed expression on his face.

"Geez, Potter. You've got yourself an overly emotional fan," Aidou said while walking over to table already laden with some food. Harry threw a glare at Aidou. "Shouldn't you start working, dinner will start in a three hours," Harry spat at Aidou. Then it dawned on Harry, "Why are you so early anyway?"

Akatsuki answered for Aidou, "I made him come early so he can acquaint himself with the elves and to at least learn some of the basics so he won't be in the way. The truth is...Hanabusa can't make a sandwich."

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde vampire in disbelief. Heck, Harry learned to make pancakes and fry bacons at the age of five and this guy doesn't know how to make a sandwich?

"It's not that I can't make one," Aidou pouted at his cousin, "I just don't see the point of making one if I have servants to make them for me." He grinned smugly that Harry can't help but imagine Malfoy saying the exact same words.

"But now you'll be preparing recipes that are far more complicated than a sandwich. I guess, you can't always rely on other people do things for you. This is probably the most meaningful punishment that Kaname-sama has given you," said Akatsuki while he pulled a chair beside the table that Aidou is sitting on. He grabbed an apple and took a bite.

Harry watched the exchange with a curious expression on his face while Dobby kept on crying his eyes out with the elves standing awkwardly around. The vampires seem tame enough so Harry decided that it' time to go and see McGonagall. "I have to go to pass this note to McGonagall", said Harry.

"Knowing that frog, I bet I'm not the only who's having a detention. Good luck to him." Harry heard Aidou said his cousin. Harry can't help but to agree with him. 

* * *

In the Common Room

The Golden Trio went back to the common room. Harry's anger is still radiating in waves. It's just the first day of school, yet he's already bagged himself a full week's detention! Even McGonagall can't extend a helping hand to get him out of the situation. What's worse is that most of the student body thinks he is a loony seeking for attention. Just great! Really!

The common room was almost empty; nearly everyone was still down at dinner. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet them, purring loudly and when Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their favorite chairs at the fireside, he leapt lightly into Hermione's lap. Harry gazed into the flames, feeling lightly drained and exhausted.

"So how was your trip with our new guests?" Hermione inquired.

It took a moment for Harry to realize that Hermione was referring to the vampires. "Safe." Harry said tiredly while Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

"I wonder if they are going to enjoy their first day here at Hogwarts. Do you think their curriculum would be a bit more advance than ours? I wonder what their old school is like." Hermione excitedly went on and on about the things that she wants to know about vampires. Harry drifted off a bit only coming back to reality to catch her last question. "What is the first thing that vampires learn at schools, anyway?"

"I don't know," Ron said with a yawn, "The alphabat."

Harry can't help but laugh out loud at Ron's remark but stopped abruptly when Hermione gave them that 'I'm gonna give you both a long rant about interschool house unity' look.

"They're not that bad." Harry said when Hermione was about to start her rant. "The blonde's a bit snobbish but the tall one is polite."

"Did you get their names?" Harry was surprised that it was Ron who inquired this time.

"I'm glad that you're taking a shine on them, Ron." Hermione said although she eyed him with suspicion.

"Better know who you're potential enemies are, right?" Ron said with a shrug. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The blonde's name is Hanabusa. The tall one is Cain." Harry thought a bit if he can add a bit more information for Hermione's satisfaction but his thoughts directed back to the welfare of the house elves. Can vampires drink from elves?"

"I doubt." It was Ron who answered. "Never heard of any news like that before."

"I don't think they're going to hurt the house elves, Harry. Plus, I think the house elves can protect themselves." Hermione said while pulling out her Potions homework. Harry was glad to hear it.

"I think we should make friends with them."

"There you go again, Hermione," Ron said while pulling out his own homework. "What part of potential enemies do you not get? And I thought you were the smartest person I know.

"They're also potential allies Ron. Dumbledore and that Kaname guy seem to be on good terms. Based on Umbridge's reaction during the feast, it seems that the ministry does not really approve on having vampires frolicking the magical world."

Harry thought about it. The vampires are definitely not chummy with Umbridge. And Harry has just marked Umbridge as his enemy. Should he befriend his enemy's enemy? 

* * *

Dragging his feet, Harry made his way to Professor Umbridge's office. He stood a few seconds in front of her door before deciding to knock. A high-pitched girly voice beckoned him to come in.

"I'm here now, professor." Harry surveyed the room and felt nauseous by the amount of pink in the room. There are even pictures of cats on one of the walls. There sickening cute faces looked at him in what Harry could only describe as well… sickening.

"Yes, I've noticed. We'll begin when the other is here. H e should get here in five minutes or he'll get more detention."

And sure enough, there are two tables set in front of Umbridge's desk. Harry had to wonder who the other one is. The faces of Fred and George went to his mind but he quickly shook his head. If they were on detention, he would know right away. His two bestfriends are prefects after all.

Harry sat contemplating on the punishment that he will receive. A parchment and a quill lay on both desks. They'll probably do writings. _Not so bad_, Harry thought. He searched for the ink and found none but did not question it yet.

A knock was heard. The ugly woman's face contorted to a sneer and Harry had to take a grip on the table to not run. _Seriously, this woman is creepy._

From the corner of Harry's eye, he noticed that the new comer is a redhead. _Fred? George? _He'd half expected that the newcomer will greet him with a sly grin but Harry had to double over to find cold blue eyes locked with his green ones. _I'm locked in a room with a vampire and an evil frog?Great…_ Harry thought sarcastically.

"You were almost late, Mr. Shiki."

"Which means I'm right on time, professor."

"Don't get smart with me, boy. Let's see how meek you'll be after this punishment."

The red head simply looked at the woman with a bored expression and went over to the seat beside Harry. The boy kept looking at Harry and it was unnerving. Harry turned to the redhead to tell him off but thought better of it when he saw the red head's eyes. They were just cold and empty. The vampire's face was smooth and so perfect while his dark-reddish maroon-coloured hair frames his face in a very stylish fashion.

"Potter, write down 'I must not tell lies' on that parchment and for you Mr. Shiki 'I must not act like a beast'." The woman sneered while eyeing the two diabolically.

Harry was fuming but thought better not to make a retort and grabbed the quill on the table.

"There's no ink, Professor."

The woman gave Harry a disgusting smile and said, "There's no need for it, Mr. Potter."

Shiki examined the quill he found on his desk. Something is off with it. He can sense that something malicious has been casted on said quill and he is curious on what it is meant to do. His questioned was answered a minute later and his olfactory nerves had been stimulated by the smell of blood. The boy beside him looked stunned by the cut on the back of his hand but shrugged it off when the wound disappeared.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Shiki?" Shiki locked eyes with the woman and he can clearly see the crazed expression on her face but he refuse to give her the satisfaction of seeing him lose control. Shiki held his breath for as long as he can. Vampires don't need to breathe after all. It was simply a force of habit and a means to appear more human. He controlled his senses and forced his body not to shake from the thirst. His jaw visibly clenched for a moment before he was able to school his expression to the apathetic one that everyone usually sees.

"Nothing, Professor. Although, it's quite irresponsible of you to force a human student to use a blood quill in the presence of a vampire."

Harry's blood run cold upon realizing that he is indeed bleeding and a vampire sat right beside him. 

* * *

A/N:

Thanks a lot to those who reviewed my story. To GeeAnnaB, your review did made me wonder on where this story is heading. I have a very vague outline but no solid plot yet. I Spent a few months pondering on that, but came up with a lot of cliche plots. I'm not exactly thrilled. Sigh~ But them an idea just hit me~ and I was like _yeah that might be good_.

As for why Yuuki is using Cross instead of Kuran: Let's just say that Yuuki and Kaname have agreed to present themselves as lovers. Wizards being humans with fair morale standards are not really into siblingcest. Thus, they have decided that Yuuki should stick to her Cross surname.

Again, thanks for those who reviewed: AmyLisa, xXXIceAngel17xXX, The SneakyHobo, chocolatexlover, KOS-MOS Crusnik 06, I-sold-my-soul-for-a-cookie, xaNgeLz.21x, Captain Bitch Ninja, Melty Chan 93, Ichi Sohma Shadow Wolf 15846, Skeater, Rika-pjong, Life's Eternal Song, Dreaming While Awake, Kuroki-Ryomi, CMinuteByMinute, xxForeverLostxx, KittyKatPeterson, Mary-Pyroangel, lady black22, azngurl113219, and Amei-Rain.


	7. What big nose you have, Professor

**Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been very busy. To Lunarwings, thanks for the message. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and Hogwarts characters.**

* * *

** During Detention**

As soon as Umbridge announced the end of their detention, the two quickly stood and made a beeline for the door with the redhead in front. Harry was eager to get out of the room and fast but the vampire in front of him suddenly stopped on his track and slowly turned to the ugly woman. "You are aware that the Dorm President will hear of this?"

"Heading out right away to tattle to your leader?" the woman spat back.

"I'm no tattler. But you should be aware that nothing escapes Kaname-sama." With that the redhead opened the door and stepped out of the room with Harry in tow.

Harry cradled his bleeding hand as soon as they were out of Umbridge's office wondering if he should tell anyone about said punishment. He felt a slight movement to his right and remembered that he is not alone. He quickly hid his bleeding hand fumbled for his wand in his pocket. He raised his head to meet hungry blue gray eyes.

Harry's blood ran cold for the second time that night. The redhead seemed intent on looking through his soul and Harry saw him lift his hand to reach out for him. Harry stood frozen and transfixed to the beautiful eyes of the creature in front of him. And then the devil spoke.

"Aren't you going to take it?"

It took a moment for Harry to realize that the vampire's extended arm was holding something. "Huh, what?" was his dump reply.

The redhead's smooth forehead creased to form a frown possibly contemplating if the proclaimed Boy-Who-Leaved is slightly daft. "Wrap this around your bleeding hand. Or would you rather I lick your blood of you?" He said in husky voice.

Harry realized that his brain is not working properly tonight. A normal wizard would have pulled out his wand and throw curses at this creature and take the opportunity to run off. His eyes shifted to the vampire's extended hand and found that he was offering him a handkerchief. Although slightly put off to accept the offer, he realized that he'd choose the first option that the vampire has given him. He took the offered hanky and wrapped it around his hand but his eyes remained transfixed on the vampire before him.

"Had I been of lower class you would have been an easy prey." The vampire then turned around but Harry could see the shiver that the vampire is trying to keep under control. The redhead walked a few steps with one hand pressed against the wall as if for support. Then he stopped and leaned on the wall while scrambling for his pockets.

Hating to see another person suffer, Harry forgo all common sense and walked hurriedly to the vampire.

"Are you alright?"

"It's fine. I'm just thirsty." In spite his thirst and the shivers, Harry could tell that the vampire is still in control. His voice in spite being husky, betrays a bored tone as if this is a common occurrence and nothing of importance.

The redhead took out a medicine bottle from his pocket and opened it quickly. He pulled out at least five tablets and stuffed them to his mouth. Harry can see that the shivering subsided and the vampire is able to stand on his own without having a need to seek support from the walls.

"I was right. You are an idiot. Easy prey." He then smirked and walked ahead.

Indignant, Harry followed the redhead but still kept a good distance between them.

"I'm not an idiot. I just realized that you won't attack me."

The redhead turned to him with one eyebrow raised. "What made you think that? You were about to wet your pants."

Furious, Harry walked a bit closer to the vampire. "I just know. If you want to attack me, you would have done it as soon as we were out the room with my hand still bleeding. Plus I figured that you won't do anything to harm the alliance. You could have done it too in Umbridge's office. She bloody wouldn't mind at all."

"I can still attack you now."The vampire retorted back amused.

Harry doesn't like where the conversation is headed so he switched to a different subject. Plus, he'd like to know more about their kind. "Those are blood tablets, right? They control your urges to drink?"

"No. It's just a cheap imitation of the real thing. But it sustains us."

"How did you get in detention? Wasn't your president in charge of punishing you?"

The vampire cocked his head to the side and said in a bored tone, "It's a long story. In actuality, it was with another professor that I had a rift with, but that woman came in insisting that such affairs should be handled by someone from the ministry due to the alliance. Kaname-sama is away in a meeting. Your Magic Minister had requested it. Yuuki-sama's too inexperienced to do such things in his place so that frog woman took advantage of the situation. I'm sure that you'll learn the story from your friends soon." The vampire said with his back towards him and his hands in his pockets.

They've turned a corner and Harry wondered where the Night Class Dorm is as they seem to be headed to the same direction. A little way from the corner between two suits of armour, Harry spotted a girl with blonde hair tied in pigtails. Like most of her kind, she was beautiful with a very angelic face.

"How's your detention?" She said in a soft voice but laced with boredom.

"You were worried." Said Shiki's equally bored tone but Harry could sense the playfulness underneath the surface.

The girl seemed to bristle a bit and glared pointedly at the redhead, clearly annoyed and irritated. "I just came to feed you 'cause you're pathetically useless when no one's taking care of you." She said with a huff and at a very snobbish fashion while munching on a stick coated with chocolate from a box labeled Pocky.

The redhead stood infront of the girl and leaned down to catch one pocky stick from her fingers and munched on it. Harry felt like he's watching one gooey teen flick. So this is possibly his girlfriend. What with their eyes locked together like that. Unbeknownst to Harry, it was a look of annoyance that Rima is throwing at Shiki. At least that's what she thinks.

Harry was about the get a move on but remembered to ask one final question.

"Which professor did you have a problem with?"

The redhead straightened up to take the girl's elbow and both walked to a different direction. Harry thought he was about to ignore him, but the vampire took a moment to give him his answer. "The one with the greasy hair and big nose…"

* * *

Flashback:

_It was during the afternoon. Two Vampires were wandering the halls. Both with blank faces that are difficult to fathom. Shiki and Rima were simply exploring the grounds. It would not hurt to map out the place with their memory. The other vampires are doing it as well. They came upon the class with the Seventh Year Gryffindors waiting in the dungeons for their potions class. All eyes fell on them and gave a wide birth as they pass. The door suddenly opened while they were passing right in front of it._

_Snape leered at them and mocked them. Snape was a bit annoyed that he can't get any reactions from them. Both simply exchanged glaces at each other. Neither spoke while the girl simply shrugged and walked away. Snape made a grab towards the girl, furious to be ignored flat out. This garnered a reaction from the male vampire as he leaped towards Snape with an agility of a cat. _

_In a matter of seconds, the red head leaped on his desk. A few students cried in fear on what the vampire is about to do while others are too shocked to make a sound. Snape, being a soldier that he is, quickly pulled out his wand from his robe, however, he was half a second too late. He turned to his left and was stunned to see the cold blue eyes of his attacker several centimeters from his face. _

_The boy was crouched down on his desk like a wild cat scrutinizing a prey. For a second, the potion master feared for his life. Until…_

"_What big nose you have, professor." The boy cocked his head to the left then slowly to the right. His forehead frowned and his eyes narrowed. Like a child observing a bug._

_It appears that Snape was too shocked to find a retort or to even understand what the redhead had said._

"_It is quite amazing. Does it make breathing easier?" A few people snorted while holding in laughter._

_And to add insult to the wound, the red head flatly exclaimed, "Amazing!"_

_The boy stood up on the desk, leaped off and gracefully landed on his feet. _

_Snape finally found his voice and was already sputtering. "I..I..You! Preposterous! Y-You!"_

"_I simply commented on how amazing your nose is." The boy cocked his head to the side. With a face with no emotion shown, he lazily continued. "Are you not satisfied with it? You should be happy with what you got. You wouldn't know when a big nose will come in handy."_

_Snape continued to sputter indignantly. He was down-right insulted. Never in the history of his teaching in Hogwarts had a student insulted him up front. And this child was saying it as if he was simply stating a very boring fact and is oblivious of the effect of his words. _

"_Well, if you are really dissatisfied with it, I could recommend you to some plastic surgeons I know to fix it…My mom can even pull some strings so that they would give you a discount."_

_Snape finally composed himself and tried to make a retort. "I would presume that you got your good looks from undergoing expensive, painful surgeries that muggles spend their money on. I did not know that even vampires would undergo such extremes to be pretty. "_

_The boy shrugged, and said, "No… vampires are born perfect."_

_That's when Umbridge came in and gave him the detention. Snape may have loved to do the honour of giving him punishment but the woman insisted that such an affair should be handled by someone from the ministry. _

* * *

"You mean Snape?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps…" The redhead shrugged.

"His name is Professor Severus Snape, Senri." The blonde girl finally joined in the conversation. "You should at least know the name of the professor who hates you."

"Does he hate me now? I haven't noticed." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Just a piece of advice, Potter. Beware of that toad. She seems hell bent on trying to put you in danger"

"Err...thanks." And with that, Harry thought it best to take his leave.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge had always believed himself to be a man who can handle any dignitaries, any politician, any noble, any half breed, even any muggles out there. Even the airy and haughty Lucious Malfoy speaks to him with respect. Atleast, when talking in front of him or making a request. Perhaps, the only person who has ever intimated him and made him fear about his position was Dumbledore. The old man has a way to make you do whatever he wants without giving back anything in return. Not information or favour or any clue. The old man has a way of making you feel responsible for everything wrong out there, thus, he is not entitled to share any secrets that he might know. Perhaps, a few senile crackpot advices but Cornelius Fudge has no need for those.

However, this man in front of him, the epitome of everything noble, shakes him to his very core. It's not the words he speak. The man is all peachy and polite. It's not his looks. The man is every centimeter handsome. It's not his eyes. They appear to be kind. Perhaps it's his race—perhaps it's his vampire ancestry. The purest of the purebloods.

He was surprised when he received a letter offering peace from the vampire council. Although many of them have mingled among humans, they rarely reveal themselves. Perhaps, only to feed on some poor bloke's blood. But those who have gone rogue have been severely punished by the Vampire Hunters Organization and their own Nobility. Even when Dolores had proposed her anti-half-breed law, the vampire faction has not made a move to set their foot down. Their governing body seems unconcerned about the lowly vampires lurking in England. So why should they make contact with the Ministry of Magic now?

The entire wizarding world has gone on frenzy when the peace offering an alliance was declared. Merlin's beard! He has received many howlers from concerned citizens and many of them were especially charmed to make sure that they will reach him. Even the Ministry was on uproar.

But things took an abrupt change when this man made his speech. Kaname Kuran.

"You seem to be very deep in thought, Prime Minister." The silky voice interrupted his musings.

"Oh, do forgive me. I'm sure you understand that I do have a lot to juggle in my mind. What with being prime minister and all that." He coughed up nervously.

"Yes. It was gracious of you to invite me over for tea. I am under the assumption that we are to discuss the specifics of the alliance. I believe everything has been made clear from my recent speech. Is there something that you'd like to clarify…or add? I assure that you that I have enough power to accommodate any request. As long as they are within reasons."

"Yes. The one that you have you promised me in private."

"Ofcourse. It shall be done." The man smiled.

* * *

Thank you to all those who reviewed this story, and those who put me and this story on their Alert List. Thanks again


End file.
